


The Path We Created For The Past

by Dark_Sans



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Time Travel, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: "... Do you think it is possible? Have a future where she becomes something like you and not like ... me? ”"I think she can be the best of us.""Listen, I know you're pretty selfless about everything now, you like to do what's right and you want the best for this place, but promise me one thing. Whatever happens, our priority is Catra's happiness, and maybe Adora's, ok? Don't even think about trying to save the world and the universe at their expense, understand? ”"I would never do anything like that, but I promise. The best for them is the most important of all for us ..."---------------------------One day, Catra wakes up with voices in her head. The voices begin to advise her on things for her future, to prevent her from making the same mistakes as they are. But there are three different voices, with three types of thoughts and three types of different ideologies to follow. Which one will Catra follow? Or will she walk her own path?
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	The Path We Created For The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Me: What would happen if Young Catra was advised by Future Catra?  
> My Brain: What if she were guided by the three most impactful versions of her from the future, like her corrupted version, the second in command, and the future of Adora's vision?  
> Me:...  
> My Brain: ... * opens Word *  
> Me: * starts to write this concept desperately * I hate you.
> 
> Damn, I have to stop listening to my head ...

Catra patted her head on the mirror, trying to calm her frustration and put her thoughts in place. Once again, a training with the staffs, once again, the whole team seemed to turn against her, and once again, Adora was the winner of the match.

It didn't help that her mind decided to be arguing with herself again during the battle.

"Catra!" Catra let out a grunt, turning to the stupid and adorable blonde, who was also her best friend. A quick look around showed that it was just the two of them there. "You did well today, Catra. Seriously. Maybe, soon, you will be able to defeat me in these battles." Adora said, closing her closet while smiling at her friend. Catra continued to stare at Adora with a blank expression before smirking.

"Please, Adora, you wouldn't be able to hit me if it weren't for Lonnie always focusing exclusively on me." Was the feline's response. Adora rolled her eyes as she leaned against the closet.

"My technique was perfect. The instructor even said that I have the best combat technique he has ever seen on a cadet."

**Oh, sure! Because you are Miss Supreme Perfection, and we always have to stay at your feet, don't we?**

_**What did you expect? We are talking about Adora!** _

**Oh, no ... Stop it guys, I don't think this is the time.**

Catra's right eye twitched as her smile disappeared. Damn it, it's happening again.

_**What? You also expected something like this to happen.** _   


**Yes, but give Adora a break, she was also under a lot of pressure.**

**Pressure? What pressure? She's Shadow Weaver's favorite!**   


**And do you think this is a good thing ?!**

The feline grunted as she put her hands on her face. What was the difficulty for them to keep silent, just for her to have a few minutes of peace and silence?

“... Catra? Is everything okay?" Adora's voice took the feline out of her thoughts. She turned to her friend, who had a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes, of course I'm right!" She lied, feeling the argument in her head get louder, and it made her shiver slightly. "I just have a lot on my mind." _Much, much lot on my mind._ She thought after feeling one of the voices screaming. "I think I need some time ..."

"Sure, sure ... Hey! I know what can cheer you up! How about we both celebrate our fight? I have a little surprise that ... ”

"Adora!" Catra hissed, startling the young blonde in the process. “I really, really, need some time, okay? And when I say a time, it is a quiet time, alone ... _Without anyone._ ”

Adora blinked again and took a step back with her friend's sudden change in attitude, but she looked away and nodded with a sad expression on her face, one of her arms holding the other. The sight made Catra's chest tighten, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Adora, but she couldn't let the blonde know what's going on in her head. Even she doesn't understand, how could she explain to Adora?

**So, instead of you trying to talk to her ... Are you going to run away, like you always did?**

The question made Catra growl, startling Adora even more, before climbing up and running through the tubes.

Adora stood for a few seconds, watching where the feline came out, before sighing and sitting on the bench while hugging her legs, tears of frustration threatening to fall from her face. Catra has been doing this for some time, but no matter how many times Adora tries, Catra never tells her what's going on. And sometimes, it seems that she is the reason why the feline is acting so strangely.

... Maybe Shadow Weaver is right ...

... Maybe Catra hates her.

The mere thought of Catra hating her made Adora's tears finally fall. She hugged herself even tighter, making no noise as she cried with her broken heart.

*

**That was stupid! Stupid and cruel!**

_Shut up..._

**What were you thinking, acting like that? Have you ever stopped to think about what Adora might think with that? How will she feel?**

**This ... It can hurt her a lot ...**

_I said shut up ..._

_**And? Let her suffer a little, she deserves it.** _

**Are you serious?! What's your problem?!**

_**The list is kind of long. Do you have time to listen to it all or just want some examples?** _

**No. I don't want to know anything about you, freak.**

** If we left Adora like that, then how exactly are we better than Shadow Weaver ?! **

"I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!!" Catra finally screamed when she reached the top of the Fright Zone, turning around. And as she expected, her head again created images to separate the voices from her head: Three adult and half translucent Catras were in front of her, each different from the other.

The first Catra wears a sleeveless top over leggings, with tears in the thighs and knee, and wrap around her feet, exposing her knees, toes and heels. She wears two crossed belts, one bigger than the other, and a strange red headpiece. Her hair is as messy as normal and her tufts are a little bigger. If it weren't for the fact that the entire right arm and upper right torso, including the right side of her face, was covered with something black that ended in something like purple cracks, Catra was sure it would be like that when she grew up.

The second Catra had an air of helplessness and command. She wears a reddish leotard, with a black garment that covers her collar, a long sleeve that covers the entire right arm and, on both arms, she wears fingerless gloves that almost reach the elbow. She no longer has a belt, wears leggings that have a cut on the side of her thighs, and is still barefoot. The red headpiece is still there and her hair is worn neater and straighter, her ear tufts are no longer there.

Finally, and the strangest for young Catra, was the third Catra. She is a little taller than the others, wearing a short-sleeved red shirt, in addition to a white coat with golden trim slung over her left shoulder. She wears pants and, strangely, boots that went up to the knee, in addition to short fingerless gloves. She doesn't wear the headpiece of the other two, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. This, together with her worried expression as she looked at Catra, makes her the one that causes the most discomfort and fear for the feline.

Living in a place full of pain and suffering, seeing such a kind and loving version of her mind made Catra feel unworthy just by being around. As if she could contaminate that Catra if she stayed with her for a long time, and it caused a bitter taste in her mouth.

“I can't think with you screaming in my ear! How do you expect me to do something when there are three voices in my head saying three different things? Maybe things would be better if you stopped arguing, or if I just stopped existing!” The young feline continued to scream, tears falling on her face as she knelt and closed her eyes tightly, her hands on her head holding her hair so tightly that it looked as if her were trying to pull it out.

She no longer knew what to do, she was going crazy with those three. She didn't even know why it happened, one day she just woke up and those three were on her mind. If that was some Shadow Weaver trick to make the feline freak out and lose her sanity, then she was getting what she wanted.

 **"... Sorry."** Young Catra opened her eyes, turning to Ponytail Catra. She was sitting next to her, her ears drooping and her tail curled around herself. **"I ... I didn't realize how much pressure we were putting on you ... I'm sorry."**

Another thing that shows the difference between her and this Catra: She would never apologize, no matter how guilty she is.

 **"... Maybe ... Maybe we really had a lot of discussion ... And I think that this is not something that a child is used to ..."** Captain Catra spoke, looking away, looking embarrassed, her tail between hers legs. The Ponytail Catra stared at the Darkness Catra, who after a while rolled her eyes.

 _ **"Fine. I'll stop ... For now ... ”**_ She said, crossing her arms as she growled. That seemed to be enough for Ponytail Catra, who gave a small smile and turned back to young Catra.

 **“How about we start again? This time in a way that doesn't end with all of us screaming.”** She made a thoughtful expression. **"But I think it will be kind of weird for all of us to introduce ourselves as 'Catra' ..."**

 _ **"Then let the brat decide."**_ The three turned to Catra Darkness, who smile smugly. _**“We are, what did she call us before ...? Ah yes! 'a f**_ _ **igmen**_ _ **t of a tortured mind'. There is nothing more fair than giving us a nickname."**_

The three adult Catras looked at the young feline, who had wiped the tears and looked at them thoughtfully. What was happening? One minute they are arguing as if their lives depended on it, the next they are looking forward to young Catra giving them a nickname? This doesn't make any sense!

But again, they are the figment of Catra's mind. And even though she is young, Catra knows that her mentality isn't one of the best ...

She began to alternate her gaze between Darkness Catra, Captain Catra and Ponytail Catra. Each very different from the other, with different appearances and different personalities. One that was probably who she is inside, one that she might be one day, and the other ...

"..." Slowly, the young Catra pointed to the Darkness Catra. "... Corrupted." Corrupted started to laugh for some reason. She ignored it and turned to Captain Catra. "... Commander ..." Commander just raised an eyebrow. Finally, she turned to Ponytail Catra, frowning. "... I ... I'm not sure about you yet ..."

 **“It's okay, I know it had to be too much for you. I wait as long as necessary.”** Ponytail Catra said as she sat next to young Catra, her tail wagging a little in amusement.

The other two sat next to the young feline too, after Corrupted stopped laughing, which was a good thing, since Catra felt chills every time this specific version made a sound. A little awkward silence settled in place, none of them seeming to know what to say, let alone start saying something.

 **"... So ..."** Commander started, without looking at any of them. **“Let's recap our situation. Nobody here knows what happened or how it happened. What we do know is that Catra suddenly woke up and we were all beside her, as if we had always existed."**

**"And nobody besides us and Catra herself seems to know or notice that we exist."**

“Something must have happened. Some kind of hard hit to my head or some strange magic. Something so strong that it affected my mind and made it create you ... ”Without the young Catra noticing, the two adult Catras looked suspiciously at Corrupted, who just smirked. "I can't think of anything, maybe it affected my memory too ...?"

_**"Well, until you figure out how to cure this thing, why don't you use it for your benefit?"** _

Young Catra turned to Corrupted, who for the first time had a serious expression. Commander and Ponytail Catra looked at each other for a few seconds before looking at Corrupted. It seemed that some kind of silent agreement had taken place there, as the two nodded slightly and turned to young Catra.

**"It seems that, even though we are the figment of your mind, we can still see things you don't see, like what is behind you or things like that."  
**

** “And apparently, we also know things that you don't know, let alone do. We can teach you everything we know, from fighting to strategy. ”  
**

_**"That would give you a big advantage in training, after all, it isn't cheating when nobody knows what is going on."** _

Catra's head spun a little with all that information being thrown at her. First the fight is stopped, then the nicknames, now they want to help you? This is bizarre! If her mind works like this on a daily basis, it is no wonder that she is so bipolar, and considered crazy and wild to other people. Ponytail Catra frowned, obviously aware of the young woman's mental confusion, before her face lit up with any kind of idea.

 **“Listen, we've made a breakthrough here, with all of us talking like normal people and everything. I think we better leave these other things for the foreseeable future, when everything is calmer.”** She said, looking at the other three. **"We are now going to focus on a present problem, like Adora and how we ended up treating her over the past few weeks."**

This made Young Catra shiver, remembering Adora's pained expression when she ran away. Commander looked away again, the only thing that betrayed her neutral expression was the way her tail curled around her. Corrupted frowned, but said nothing.

 **"But don't worry, Catra, I have an idea."** Young Catra looked at Ponytail Catra, who winked at her. **"Do you still remember the code to open that place full of things from the Force Captains or the Horde lands?"**

*

"Hey, Adora."

Adora jumped out of bed, out of the blanket and turning scared to Catra. The feline's ears drooped when she noticed the blonde's red, swollen eyes.

"C-Catra!" Adora tried futilely to wipe her eyes. “W-What are you doing here? N-Not that I don't like it! I just..."

Catra approached Adora, effectively cutting off the blonde from starting to wander. She looked away, her tail moving from side to side in obvious discomfort. Adora frowned at that, her chest getting tighter with the feline's reactions, but before she said anything, Catra held out what she was holding to Adora.

A red jacket.

"I know ... I know I haven't been very nice these past few days ..." Catra started, still refusing to look at Adora, who was now flushed and her eyes were shining with emotion. "As I told you before, I had a lot on my mind, and I ended up taking it out on you and ... And I ... I ..." The feline bit her lip hard, trying to speak the words she wanted. "... That wasn't nice of me."

Catra's ears dropped even more, even when she wanted it most, she still refused to speak the word with 'S'.

The sound of a sob was what caught Catra's attention. She looked up at the blonde, who had tears in her eyes again, but this time with happiness. The two were still friends, they still like each other.

Catra doesn't hate her.

"Thanks." Adora hugged her tightly, surprising the cat before she reciprocated, a soft purr in her chest. When they pulled away from the hug, Adora quickly pulled on her jacket to try on. The jacket was simple, a little too big for her at the moment, and had a small tear in the short sleeves, but Adora was sure that this was the best thing she ever wore in her life.

After all, it was a gift from Catra.

"It looks good on you." The blonde turned to Catra, who had a small smile on her face. Adora straightened her jacket and stopped, remembering something.

"Catra, close your eyes!" Catra raised an eyebrow. "Come on, close your eyes, it's quick!" The way Adora was practically jumping in place made Catra laugh, but she did as she was asked. She heard Adora's footsteps moving away, seeming to look for something, before returning, placing something cold and metallic in her hands. "There, you can open it!" Catra opened it and sighed in surprise.

A red headpiece.

The same thing she had seen on Corrupted and Commander was now in her hands.

"I found this yesterday while walking around, I thought it would look good on you." She heard Adora continue to explain how she found the headpiece, but Catra had stopped listening after the first sentence. She couldn't believe that the headpiece of her illusions was there, in front of her, ready to be used.

If the headpiece of her mind could be something real, then ...

Slowly, she looked up. Behind Adora, who was still talking and stuttering, her nervous tic when she was embarrassed, Catra could see Ponytail Catra smiling contentedly. She looked at Adora and looked at Catra, waving the fingers of one hand and making a subtle nodding motion towards them. Young Catra looked at her before looking at the blonde.

Catra placed her hand over Adora's, effectively cutting off the blonde's rambling again. Still holding the headpiece, she placed her other hand on the blonde's neck and gently pulled it as she approached her face, closing her eyes and pressing their foreheads. Adora blushed and blinked, stunned by what she knew was a show of affection from the feline, but she too closed her eyes and slight pressed back.

It was only a few seconds, but it was the best seconds for both. Soon the two parted ways, a little ashamed of what happened. They were not yet used to displays of affection like that, nor did they know if it was a normal thing to do, but something deep inside them said it was a good thing, a right thing. The feline looked again at her two companies.

"... Thanks." The words burned on her tongue when they left. Catra doesn't know if it's in a good or bad way, or which one she was thanking, or if it was both at the same time. What she knows is the way the two smiled at her words, what she knows is the small weight of the headpiece in her hand.

What she does know is that if the headpiece of her dreams can happen to be real in the present ...

"You're welcome."

... So there is still a chance that Ponytail Catra will be Her Future.

*

**_"And now? What will we do?"_ **

The three Catras watched the cadets falling asleep while they talked, Adora and Catra lying closer than normal after everything that happened today.

 _ **"Well, obviously the reason we're here is because of me."**_ Corrupted commented, crossing her arms behind her head. **_"Who knew that activating a machine that opens a portal that can tear the fabric of continuous space-time can cause something so strange and random?"_**

 **"Isn't it obvious that strange and random things can happen when you play with something like that ?!"** Commander sighed and smoothed her hair, keeping her from shivering with her anger. **"But in fact ... It is strange that something like this didn't happen to me when I activated the portal."**

**"Maybe we are here to fix things ... Or to prevent her from following in our footsteps."**

The two turned to the last Catra. Future was looking at the sleeping pair with a neutral expression.

 **"We are from different times, with different personalities, and with vaguely different stories ... But somehow, we all know what her story will look like for the next few years."** Future looked at the two, still with a neutral expression. **"We know about the sword, about going from Force Captain to Second-in-Command, of the portal ..."**

 _ **"... Of our almost conquest of Etheria, of the Prime Horde ..."**_ Corrupted frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. _**"... Of being chipped ..."**_ This made the other two also put their hand on the back of their neck in discomfort.

 **"Of the stars and planets, of our victory over the Horde Prime ..."** Commander swallowed and put his fingers to his lip. **"... Of Adora ..."**

A silence stretched between them, each with their own thoughts about it. Future had gone through all that, she lived the experience of changing and trying to be better, she lived the experience of near death and the evolution of her relationship with Adora, so she was not so affected by that, but the same couldn't be said about the others. two.

Commander was still stunned by those memories. She was sure that after the portal, after everything she did, Adora hated her. Not only does Adora, but Scorpia, Entrapta, her former team, practically all of Etheria must hate her. To know that at some point they begin to forgive her, and that she and Adora will be together, it was difficult to accept. She saw the memories, she knows what she did, she knows how it changed, but seeing something and experiencing something are very different things ...

How could anyone forgive and love a monster like her?

Corrupted felt her tail swing in irritation, as he always does when she remembers that. She was a being made of Catra's negative feelings on the portal, the purest form of the feline's hatred and greed, the embodiment of all the pain, anger and frustration she had at that moment when she pulled the lever. Corrupted knew that she was born out of Catra's distorted desire for power, which was a distortion of her desire to be loved, so she knows that she will never understand how Catra achieved happiness without any power at her side along the way.

It doesn't really matter. In the end, Catra stays with Adora and lives in Brightmoon. She is loved and has enough power that no one can hurt her, so Corrupted is satisfied.

 **"... I don't want her to go through this, I don't want her to suffer the same way that we do, I don't want her to make the same mistakes that we did."** Future stroked the young Catra's face. **"I want her to have a happy ending, without having to go through all that."**

 **"... Do you think it is possible? Have a future where she becomes something like you and not like ... me? ”** Future turned to Commander, she looked so small as she cringed, afraid of Future's response. It still hurts her chest, seeing her most emotionally unstable version. While Future was able to overcome all that pain, Commander was forced to live with regret, since she isn't yet in the moment when she starts to do good things.

**"I think she can be the best of us."**

_**"Listen, I know you're pretty selfless about everything now, you like to do what's right and you want the best for this place, but promise me one thing."**_ Corrupted turned and looked directly into Future's eyes. _**“Whatever happens, our priority is Catra's happiness, and maybe Adora's, ok? Don't even think about trying to save the world and the universe at their expense, understand? ”**_

 **"I would never do anything like that, but I promise."** The three turned back to the two sleeping girls. **"The best for them is the most important of all for us ..."**

Young Catra had no idea how important she is to the future. She had no idea what would happen, how many things she could do, how many things she could prevent from happening, so many things she could achieve ...

But for now, none of that matters. For now, what matters is to strengthen her union with Adora, survive in the Horde and become stronger to beat her squad and her best friend.

For now, the problems that will happen are problems for the future Catra.

Or more precisely, for the three future Catras who now looked after her.

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue as I want, this story will have at least three to four different paths, with different stories and different endings. Like one of those games with multiple endings. I hope you like them and their conclusions.


End file.
